


A Bloody Mess

by hibouxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Knight au, pretty much pwp, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/pseuds/hibouxx
Summary: Vampire Knight!AUPureblood Jaehyun / regular vampire Yuta
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	A Bloody Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame title! I hope it doesn't put you off from the fic lol
> 
> anyway this is the first of the small fics I plan to put up for YuJae! 
> 
> this one in particular is inspired by Vampire Knight (my favourite original ship Kaname/Zero!)
> 
> enjoy

Jaehyun groaned at the pressure on his chest. There was no need to look down to know that he would find long blonde hair splayed on his naked skin, contrasting against the red, silk sheets that had been pulled up to his lover’s neck. Yuta always did love to take his naps on top of Jaehyun, much like a cat would.

The younger man felt the sting of his fangs on his bottom lip; he hadn’t fed on fresh blood in a while, and Yuta being so close was not helping. Jaehyun could hear the sound of the other’s blood as it pumped through his veins, could already taste the thick liquid as though it swirled in his mouth. The resulting groan that it pulled out of Jaehyun had the older stirring from his slumber, dainty fingers finding hold on his chest.

“Jae? Why are you up? It’s not even sunset yet.” Yuta moaned against his skin, pushing himself up and off the younger sluggishly. The silk sheet fell off of him to reveal skin peppered with tiny bruises that were already in the processor healing. Jaehyun ached to trace his mouth over them, renew his marks with fervour.

Amber peaked out from between the drapes and just the sight of it made the silver head want to snuggle back into his lover’s arms. It really was still too early. 

  
Yuta had wanted to be able to rest more, they did just have intense lovemaking just hours ago. The virility that vampirism had afforded them made it easy to go many rounds before they were both truly exhausted, and that limit was pushed further back for Jaehyun, who was a pureblood.

“Hungry. Want you,” The younger was always the more eloquent between the two, but at times when he thirsted for the taste of Yuta’s blood, he was reduced to a mess of desire and intense need to dominate. He sat up against the pillows, his chiseled body in full display, and Yuta’s mouth watered at the view.

“Really? Right now? We have a class in a few hours. Do you really want to walk in there smelling like blood?” Yuta scoffed, but was already climbing into the younger man’s lap. He never could say no to his younger lover.

“Yes now. You won’t be walking in class smelling like blood, no, you’ll be walking there smelling like _me_.” The taller whispered against the lips that descended over his. Heat pooled in Jaehyun’s belly, his body quickly reacting towards the proximity of his mate and the tongue that traced his fangs between the lazy kisses.

“Already ready to go, love?” Yuta teased, his hand tracing Jaehyun’s well defined abs before delving further down to take a firm hold of his lover. Jaehyun threw his head back with a growl, gripping Yuta’s slender waist for leverage while he bucked his hips against the slighter man.

Yuta rocked against the taller vampire, his arousal straining between them as he worked Jaehyun to fullness. Sure that Jaehyun was dangerously close to completion, Yuta lifted himself up and aligned Jaehyun properly before sinking down the pureblood’s lap, swift and smooth. He was still slick from Jaehyun’s release, there was no need for any preparation, he accepted the younger vampire into his body with little resistance and a pleasured whimper.

“Fuck, you’re so hot…” Jaehyun breathed sharply, jerking up into Yuta’s heat, nails digging into the skin of the other’s waist.

Yuta carefully craned his head to the side, a stark show of submission, and Jaehyun wasted no second in sinking his aching fans into unmarked skin, relishing in the feel of skin tearing and thick, coppery blood filling his mouth. Feeding was always messy, but even more so when you were fucking into your lover at the same time. Blood smudged everywhere, on Yuta’s neck, on Jaehyun’s face, and trailing down the smaller man’s back.

The older vampire bent his legs on either side of Jaehyun, the slight shift in position allowing Jaehyun to exploit the spot that he knew made Yuta mewl perversely and made his toes curl in the most attractive ways.

Lapping up the twin puncture wounds close, Jaehyun moved his mouth over the slender neck, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. He eventually found Yuta’s mouth, and swallowed the silver head’s moans, his tongue licking the roof of the other’s mouth, and fangs catching onto thin skin.

Jaehyun brought two fingers up, sliding them into Yuta’s mouth with his tongue. He pulled them out, thoroughly wet and tinted red, before wrapping them around Yuta’s length, bringing his mate to completion as he rocked into the smaller body enthusiastically. Jaehyun took a deep breath, feeling the wet heat constrict around him, ripping a mind-blowing orgasm through him.

The smaller vampire had collapsed against him, pinching Jaehyun on his side when he tried to move his hand over Yuta’s over sensitised length playfully.

“You made a mess…” Yuta scolded after he’d caught his breath, “now I have a bloody dick on top of the bloody sheets, you better do something about that.”

Jaehyun chuckled, tempted to roll his hips up just to get a rise from the other vampire, “I’ll do your laundry for a week.” he drawled, palming Yuta’s small face so he could draw him into another kiss.

“and I’ll bathe you too if you want…” The younger muttered around the kisses, “just let me screw you over and over.”

Yuta let out a breathy laugh, playfully nipping on the pureblood’s kiss-swollen lip, “I’m all yours to take.”


End file.
